


The Microphone

by KenziRobinWrites



Series: JukeBox [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Already Dating, F/M, Trust, juke, microphone, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenziRobinWrites/pseuds/KenziRobinWrites
Summary: Luke and Julie are a little bit older and have been dating for a while. Julie is out with Flynn when Luke decides he'd like to know more about the symbols on her microphone.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JukeBox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	The Microphone

Luke knew Julie wouldn’t want him to be snooping around. But it wasn’t like he was in her room or going through her dream box. He was just looking for her microphone. Of course he had seen it countless times onstage, but that wasn’t exactly an optimal time to survey it.  
Clearly it meant something to her, because she brought it to all of their performances. The symbols which covered it were too small to see when she was running around onstage. Plus, Luke was rarely looking anywhere but Julie’s face during a performance. He’d made out the word Flynn, but that was hardly surprising. What he really wanted to know was if they were on there. Some little ghosts? A hot dog? That would be kind of mean, but he’d still be happy.  
When they’d arrived, Julie hadn’t even been playing music. They’d, well they’d brought each other back to life. And even though they were already together, he needed to know if he was special enough for a space on her microphone.  
Julie would be back soon from hanging out with Flynn, so Luke picked up his pace. Why wasn’t it in any of its usual places?  
Finally, finally, he found it in the loft. He held the microphone in his hands, the one he’d sung into countless times. There were lots of flowers and designs, some of which he wasn't sure stood for anything in particular. The dahlias would be for Julie's mom, they'd been her favorite flower. Luke saw a treble clef and smiled. His eyes drifted downward, past some of the more colorful drawings, and landed on what looked like a cupcake with a candle in it. He wondered if she’d had any important bakers in her life. Maybe a particularly special birthday? He couldn’t recall her ever mentioning one.  
But then he remembered the last time they’d been snooping on each other, back before they’d started dating. He’d seen her dream box, which he still had to stop himself from going through for new lyrics, and she’d seen him at his parents’ house. On his birthday. Could this be for him? She’d already done so much by connecting with his family, giving them new songs and stories from Luke. And now he saw that she’d put a piece of him on her microphone. Not for the other boys, or that guy Nick she used to have a crush on. Well, at least not that he could tell.  
Julie called out as she got back to the studio.  
“Guys? Are you here?”  
Luke poofed down in front of her, which didn’t even phase her at this point.  
“Just me,” he said. “And I found something.”  
He held out the microphone and Julie took it hesitantly, giving him a questioning look.  
“You know this wasn’t lost, right?”  
He smiled and shook his head, pointing at the little cake.  
“Is that for me?” he asked, more nervous than Julie had seen him in a long time.  
She smiled warmly and put an arm on his shoulder. “Of course,” she said, “it reminds me how important it is for us to make it.”  
He laughed, but it was more out of shock than anything. Tears started to form in his eyes as he pulled her close for a hug. They held each other in a tight embrace as Luke whispered to her.  
“As long as I’m making music with you, I don’t care who hears it.”


End file.
